


Do or Dye

by ChaoticFairy (Amanda908565)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, Gladio has a big mouth, Hair Dyeing, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Ignis Scientia is So Done, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/ChaoticFairy
Summary: Ignis broke the silence first, “this is just a phase, Noctis. It will pass.”Noctis stared at the other for a long time. Then, “it is not aphase!” He was sure he looked like a child, but he didn’t care. “I’m going to dye my hair, and you can’t stop me!”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Do or Dye

**Author's Note:**

> I had this plunny attack me yesterday and I needed to write something for it, and somehow it ended up with Promptis help
> 
> anyway, it's not a _phase_ , ~~mom~~ Iggy!!

“Absolutely not.”

“What! Iggy! No, come on! You can’t tell me I’m not allowed to do that!” Noctis complained. He knew that the whine in his voice was evident, but could you really blame him? 

“I just did.”

“Iggy, come on! Dad already said it was okay!” Ignis looked at him when he said this. It was _very_ obvious that his friend didn’t believe him. Regis did not, and likely would not, approve of such a request. They stared at each other. Waiting. 

Ignis broke the silence first, “this is just a phase, Noctis. It will pass.”

Noctis stared at the other for a long time. Then, “it is _not_ a _phase!_ ” He was sure he looked like a child, but he didn’t care. “I’m going to dye my hair, and you can’t stop me!”

“No, you will not.” Ignis pursed his lips, staring at Noctis from over the rim of his glasses.

“Watch me.”

* * *

“Alright, so we got the bleach and the developer! It’s probably gonna take a few sessions to really get the lift you need without, like, killing your hair.” Prompto paused, “so, like, will I be thrown into the dungeons if I make the Prince go bald?”

“For the last time, Prom, we don’t have dungeons,” Noctis groused. Then, he smirked, “we’d just feed you to the Sahagins at the zoo.”

Prompto gave a laugh, and Noctis realized it was a nervous one. He rolled his eyes, “oh, relax. It’s not that big a deal, man. You’re not gonna be arrested. Come on, let’s do this.” 

The blonde eyed him for a moment before shaking his head, “alright, alright, if you say so. Can’t deny the Prince,” he winked dramatically. Noctis scoffed, then turned to sit on the chair they placed in the bathroom. Prompto hadn’t moved. “Um, you should...probably take off your shirt. You can’t undo bleach stains, and I feel like Iggy might actually murder me if fuck up your clothes.”

Noctis didn’t move. “My...shirt?” He didn’t think about how he would have to take off his shirt. He knew Prompto wouldn’t judge him for his scars, but...he also didn’t want his friend to pity him. He swallowed. “Can’t we just put a towel over my shoulders?” 

Prompto gave him a weak smile. “We can do that, yeah. Maybe just go put on a sleep shirt that’s okay if it gets ruined?” Noctis nodded.

When he came back, the bleach was measured out and mixed with the developer. Prompto was grinning at him. “Ready?” He asked. 

Prompto responded with finger guns. “Let’s do this!”

* * *

“I cannot believe you went behind my back and had Prompto bleach your hair, Noctis.” Ignis was rubbing at his temples. Noctis’ hair was a ruddy brown right now. It was hideous. He knew it was terrible, but there was only so much he could do about it. He’s taken to wearing his baseball cap more often than he did before. It worked. 

Mostly, at least.

Gladio had laughed his ass off when he saw Noctis for the first time. He had been the one to catch Prompto and Noctis mid-bleaching process, and Noctis had scrambled to tell him that he couldn’t tell Ignis. 

“You’re not my dad,” Noctis muttered under his breath, blowing a strand of hair out of his face as he sulked on the couch. 

“No,” Ignis replied easily, “however, your father called to ask why I had allowed you to mess with your hair.”

Noctis winced, “shit, he called you?”

“He said you set him to voicemail.”

“Sorry, Specs.” Noctis couldn’t meet his eyes. 

“Are you?” The man asked him, standing in front of him, hands on his hips, “are you really? I don’t think you are, Your Highness.” Noctis really hated the Disappointed Ignis Look. If it was possible, he would have disappeared into the couch cushions.

“I can dye it back to black?” Noctis offered. 

“No,” Ignis said quickly. “No, you’ve already come this far. You’re going to finish what you started.” Ignis told him. He blinked. “I will help Prompto the next time he bleaches your hair. The last thing we need is for your hair to be damaged beyond repair.” He leaned down, tugging off one of his gloves before taking a strand of hair between his fingers. “It seems he was careful the first time around. Good.” Noctis didn’t know how to respond. “When is the next bleaching session?” 

Noctis blinked. “Um. Day after tomorrow?” 

Ignis nodded. “I do hope you don’t grow to regret this, Highness. It’s do or _dye_ at this point.” The Prince just groaned at the pun.

* * *

“Shiva’s tits, you look like Prompto.” Gladio wheezed with laughter as he entered the apartment, Noctis’ hair now colored a bright yellow. 

Noctis turned to look at him. He blinked a few times, then turned to look at his best friend. “Huh.” He murmured, then squinted at the other. “Hashtag twinsies?”

Prompto barked out a laugh, shaking his head. “You’re the better looking twin.”

Noctis blew a raspberry, displaying his disagreement. “No way, dude. We’re not twins, then. You’re the pretty boy that the Prince wants to whisk away.”

“Doesn’t the Prince want a Princess?”

There was a loud snort, “Sleeping Beauty here is enough of a Princess for the both of them.”

“Gladio!”

“What? I’m just tellin’ the truth!”

Ignis sighed, “have a little tact, Gladiolus.”

“What?” Gladio asked, crossing his arms. “What?” He asked again, this time a bit more defensively. Ignis shook his head. “I’m just sayin’!”

* * *

“Am I really the pretty boy the Prince wants to whisk away?” Prompto asked him quietly once the lights had been shut off and they had settled into where they would be sleeping. 

Noctis had a decision to make. He could pretend that he had fallen asleep, and pretend that Prompto’s question never happened, or...or he could be honest. The Prince let out a slow breath. “Yeah,” he stated after a long stretch of silence. “You are.” He held his breath. There was a shuffling of blankets and sheets, then there was a dip on his mattress. “Prom?” He asked, his voice soft and unsure. 

His covers lifted, but he didn’t say anything, afraid that if he did, the moment would be broken. Then, Prompto’s arms were around him, and the blonde’s head was on his chest, and Noctis felt like his chest was going to burst. 

“I like you, too, Noct.”

* * *

It was a few days later that Noctis appeared on the front page of the Insomnia Times. There, in full color and slightly glossy, was Noctis with bright pink hair holding hands with a freckled blonde.

Ignis sighed upon seeing the paper first thing in the morning, knowing that he was going to have to do damage control. “Why can’t we just focus on one thing at a time, Highness?” He asked into his empty apartment, downing the rest of his Ebony coffee before beginning to start his day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please remember to hit that kudos button on the way out, and if you've got some time, please leave a comment! I'll 100% chat with you down there lmao
> 
> <3!!


End file.
